The Shattered Blade
by overkord
Summary: The Wave mission where everything changed for Naruto but this time he took on even more then before a mission from the shinigami and how is a broken blade going to help. Smarter Naruto possible bashing of Council and Sasuke with a little bit of Kakashi early on. Small harem Naru/Hina/?/? to be determined by poll. Rated M for safety and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello and welcome to my third story and winner of my poll Naruto and the shattered blade this is a crossover story between Naruto and Bleach in the way I do things i.e. focus in Naruto world with elements of the other world coming in and changing the canon story so don't expect to many characters from bleach but a few will make appearances in hopefully unique ways. Also I have already received requests for the sword Naruto would get well that will be revealed in time and it might be an original one of my design one never seen before or it might be one of the lesser used canon swords but this means that Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu are out they have been done before and I don't want to be seen as a copy cat. However I have a plan for them to make an appearance in a different way.**

 **I think that is all for now please note that this chapter will probably be a little shorter then some might like but it will get longer as I go so with out further ado let the story begin.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 _Other beings speak- used by you will see._

 **Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in. Nor do I own anything from Bleach.

 **Chapter one:** **The Shattered Blade.**

We find our protagonist Naruto Uzumaki walking slowly through a forest in the Land of Waves. He and the rest of team seven which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and their Sensei Kakashi Hatake had taken what they believed was a simple Escort C-ranked mission escorting an elder bridge builder named Tazuna back home. That belief of a simple mission was thrown out the window at the appearance of Zabuza Momochi one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist with the moniker of The Demon of the Mist. It seemed that everything was over after Kakashi had beaten him with the help of Naruto and taken away by a Hunter-Nin but after Kakashi awoke yesterday and revealed the truth Zabuza was alive and well and that the Hunter-Nin was Zabuza's accomplice. That fight was to days ago and Kakashi had finally gotten to training them and what do they learn a chakra control exercise tree walking Kakashi called it. Sakura had finished it first but that was to be expected what wasn't expected was for Naruto to finish it after the first day while Sasuke was only two-thirds of the way finished and this leads us to why we find Naruto walking in the woods alone. After completing the exercise Naruto went to Kakashi and requested something else to train in he would have been happy with another Chakra control one as long as it was something to make him better but instead Kakashi said that was all he was going to teach him for now and then took Sasuke away to help him with his training. Naruto at first wasn't mad until he caught them this morning not working on the Tree walking like he thought but instead they were working on a fire Jutsu to expand Sasuke's arsenal. He walked off in anger never once letting them know he was there. And so Naruto now finds himself deep in the forest unfamiliar with where he is.

The trees around him had changed these ones were taller and larger then the ones near Tazuna's house they also were odd. They weren't straight trees they grew in a weird and twisted way like they once wrapped around pillars that are long gone and their bark was an almost sick gray color. But instead of turning around and heading back now that he cooled off Naruto felt a strange pull towards what he assumed was the heart of the forest. So we headed towards it. There he found a stone structure that looked like it was once an ancient temple. He proceeded through what he thought was once a door way inside all that was standing was an Altar and as he approached it he saw what it held. Sitting on the altar was what was once a beautifully crafted blade now only remnants for it was broken and worn away. Only about 3 inches of blade was still attached to the handle surprisingly these three inches of blade and the handle appeared to be untouched by time and the elements. the rest of the sword was either rust or dust. In front of the broken blade was a scroll with an odd skull-like symbol on the seal keeping it shut. Naruto curious walked up to the seal and opened it never noticing that the scroll absorbed a minuscule amount of his chakra before doing so. The Scroll read.

"To those who found this place know you walk in the temple of the Shinigami's where the spirits of mighty warriors rest. The blade in front of you is a remnant of the Shinigami's world from long ago left here until someone worthy would come to wield it and begin to right the many wrongs that happened in the past. If you believe you are worthy of this blade then take up this noble weapon and righteous mission. But know this if the Blade deems you unworthy then your soul will be destroyed and removed from the cycle of rebirth entirely. May the last of the Shinigami's watch over you and guide you."

Keeper of the Blade

Friend of the Shinigami

Yasutora Sado aka Chad

Naruto was definitely surprised if the scroll was true then in front of him sat a sword of the Shinigami a being more powerful then any he knew of. But Naruto wasn't afraid of the blade instead he felt that the blade wouldn't hurt him and instead was calling to him telling him to take it. Naruto decided then and there that he would take up his blade and whatever he did in his life he would use this blade to protect never to mindlessly destroy. Without an ounce of hesitation he reached for the blade and immediately felt it draw in all of his chakra he thought he was going to die but instead he immediately felt the chakra rush back into him but it also felt different less chaotic and more calm. it also felt thicker like it became heavier. However only one thing had changed the tsuba of the blade which was a basic standard round tsuba now looked like the swirl on his shoulder and back and the wrappings of the handle were now pitch black with two stripes running down them one A dark burnt orange and the other a fiery bright red.

 _"Ah I see someone has finally been deemed worthy of that blade Now young man would you tell me your name?"_

Naruto heard someone speak and spun around to see...

 **A/N:** **Don't hate me guys I had to leave on a cliffhanger this time. it makes the story flow better. Besides that I hope you enjoy the chapter and can't wait for more now I actually have a question for you guys which I need answered who to add into this stories harem it is going to be a max of three girls and one is already decided That is Hinata. However I have no idea who to pick for the other 2 and since this story was chosen by voting I thought you guys would like to help me decide the harem. I will put up a poll with the options I think can work however if a girl you want isn't in it I will also listen to message/review requests as long as a sound argument has been presented to me. Haku is out this time even though she will be female in this story she isn't an option no matter what. Anyway's that is all for now I hope to have a new chapter of my other two stories up soon as well as a surprise. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Information and Training

**A/N:** Well guys I'm back to this story sorry for such a long wait. i have a few small announcements real quick but we will be getting right into the story real quick. First is for those of you still interested in TWHM I am still working on it however i have had to slow all my writings because of work as well as rewriting it is taking time as I'm expanding all of the previous chapters as well as putting in two new ones. I hope to have it done soon but i have no way to guarantee when. Also the poll for this story is still up and will be for a while more. That's all for now.

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 _Other beings speak- used by you will see._

 **Chapt. 2. Who's There and Time to Train**

Naruto was frozen in shock and fear in front of him was a floating man a ghost. However this ghost wasn't particularly scary except for possibly the serious expression his face seemed to be permanently stuck in. He had long red hair that was put up into a fanned ponytail making look a bit like a pineapple. he was wearing a damaged and torn Black and white Kimono attached to his side was an aged sword that looked even more ghostly and transparent compared to the man.

Naruto spoke softly and with a slight stutter from his fear. "Wh-who are y-you?"

 _"Calm down kid my name is Renji Abarai I was once a Soul Reaper. I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here simply I'm here to tell you what has just befallen you. This is my final task given to me by the Second Soul King before i can gain my eternal rest. So I'm glad you are considered worthy. I've been here for over 2000 years waiting for this day." The now named Renji answered and then rambled on a slight bit afterwards. "What is your name kid?"_ Renji asked as an after thought.

"What do you mean what has befallen me and how can i see you your dead right yes? and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke a little more confidently now that he realized that the ghost in front of him wasn't going to hurt him. '

 _"Yes I'm dead I'm a spirit as for why you can see me the sword has changed you and given you certain abilities to be able to use the sword and perform your new duty. that is why I'm sure you felt a difference inside yourself after picking up the sword. What has befallen you is a Job one that only you can perform but first let me explain why this is happening. See long before this world was around there was another world where there was hundreds if not thousands of Soul Reapers that kept the balance of the living and spiritual world in order. I was one of them i sent souls to the after life and cleansed the world of creatures called Hollows who were corrupted souls that then ate other peoples souls. But eventual things got thrown out of balance specifically because of a Soul Reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki unlike other soul reapers that gained their powers and abilities in the afterlife he awakened them when he was still alive. And he very quickly became the most powerful one of us. But his power was to much it started to effect the world around him other humans that were close to him started to gain abilities and then people close to them gained it and continued on and on until the balance was totally destroyed and with it soon the world. So all the soul reapers including Ichigo got together to try and fix the world. Each and everyone of us poured our power together to try and balance everything out and just as we thought we failed Ichigo surprised us all by outputting more power then all of the other soul reapers combined. Then their was an explosion and we blacked out. We later awoke to find us all Human except for Ichigo and the blade in your hand. Ichigo had changed his once annoying bright orange hair had become snow white and he was the only one of us to have any spiritual power. We later learned that we had basically reset the world and now instead of many Shinigami's there was just one Ichigo but that left us with a question what was with the sword? After much searching Ichigo found the answer it was the remnant of all the other Soul reapers power as well as the formers world energy._

 _What was to happen with the sword we did not know but we knew it had to be important so we build this temple before spreading out through out the world and settling down Except for Ichigo he had to leave to do his new job. But not before leaving the girl he loved with a child. Did you follow all that?"_

Renji paused in his tale to check on the young boy to make sure he was listening. Naruto was more then listening he was enraptured with the story told to him. Renji almost laughed at the look of excitement in Naruto's eyes but he had to keep up his cool persona even in death. 

_"Good to see your paying attention. Now as the years went by we learned all that we could about this world and were able to figure a few things out. First was that this world ran off a different energy which i believe you called Chakra. Next was that the Tailed Beasts as they were called were actually the energies from the Hollows condensed into the Nine sentient beings however they were not inherently evil. So we came up with the Story of the Sage of Six Paths in the hopes of people leaving these creatures alone but based on what i can feel sealed inside you the people didn't do that. As i said we all settled down and noticed something about our children they had interesting and unique abilities making them more powerful then others. I believe that they were eventually called bloodline abilities. Eventually we all passed away i was the last of the soul reapers to do so as i dying Ichigo appeared before me and asked me to watch the temple of the blade until the one who was to reveal it appeared he didn't force me but i felt it was my duty to my friend to do so in thanks he gave me a small bit of power to take care of things like dealing with the unworthy And so i waited and watched over the centuries. Many came before you some attempted to wield the blade but they were unworthy and so they lost their lives to my blade other just came to worship it and leave offerings and using what limited power that i had i managed to seal them away in the hopes they would be useful to the wielder as well. I also possessed a monk for a time that lived here for a decade and wrote down all the soul reaper techniques as well as the basics of wielding a Zanpakuto."_

Renji had come to end of his tale and waited for Naruto to speak up. He didn't have to wait long.

" That is so cool! I'm so going to become Hokage now." Naruto shouted Bubbling with excitement he started running around the dilapidated temple which brought a small smile to Renji's face at the joy this boy could have. Suddenly Naruto was right in front of Renji with anticipation glowing off of him. " Hey where are those scrolls you mentioned i want to learn them please!" Naruto asked practically bouncing up and down.

 _"Calm down kid i will unseal them after i explain what a Zanpakuto can do real quick as doing that and giving you the scrolls are the last two things I'm going to do before i head over to the other side got it."_

Naruto calmed down at this and even felt saddened that he wasn't going to be able to talk to Renji anymore he had only knew him for a bit but he was cool and Naruto liked him and wished he could stay but understood that he wanted to finally have his rest.

 _"Now a normal Zanpakuto has three forms an unreleased form where it looks like a normal Katana, a Shikai Release form where it transform into a more powerful version that has special abilities depending on the spirit of the sword, finally there is the Bankai Release form which is the true form of the Sword and is considered incredibly powerful with increased power and even more abilities. But as i said that is for a normal Zanpakuto yours is one of a kind so i can't even begin to guess about what it will do. I can tell you this though your blade isn't even in the Unreleased form yet. I have no idea how you are going to make it wake up but that is something you will have to figure out. I will tell you this trust your instincts and listen for the spirit's voice. There is more but i explained it all in the scrolls which i will unseal now."_ Renji then floated over towards the altar and passed his hand through the top of it as soon as his had cam back out an archaic seal light up all over the altar then the top split in two and the two halves slid into the edges revealing dozens of scrolls with four of them marked with the skull symbol like before.

 _"There you go kid everything that was left behind by others as well as the scrolls with the Shinigami techniques those are the ones with the Skull symbols obviously. Underneath them is a sheath for the blade as well as an empty storage scroll for all the other scrolls. Now I'm off good luck kid."_

Renji seemed to glow for a moment before disappearing but not before Naruto heard him Whisper _" I'm coming Rukia. Don't be to mad at me because I'm sure you are going to love hearing about our and Ichigo and Orihime's Descendant."_ And with a flash Renji was gone but there was an old but still intact pair of unique shades (The ones he was wearing when we are first introduced to him) Naruto grabbed them and the scrolls and sealed them all in the storage scroll that was in fact in the altar the sheath at the bottom was a basic black one that the damaged blade fit into with ease. He stored the blade also into the scroll for now not wanting to be questioned by his teammates or sensei. He headed out back towards Tazuna's house arriving just in time for dinner which was prepared by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami a lovely motherly dinner was quiet since Sasuke was tired from training with Kakashi, Sakura didn't want to disturb Sasuke, Kakashi was reading his book while eating, and Naruto just didn't want to talk. After dinner Kakashi called his team together to talk about the plan for tomorrow as Tazuna would be returning to the bridge.

"Alright, First off Sasuke we will be continueing your training tomorrow i believe you are close to getting the tree climbing exercise done, Sakura you are to stay here and keep an eye on the house as well as Tsunami and Inari but if you can keep working on the Tree climbing exercise to increase your reserves. And Naruto you will be accompanying Tazuna to the bridge and keep a guard for any more attack while Zabuza is currently out of commission that doesn't mean that Gato won't send bandits or other hired thugs. That is all. Dismissed." Without another word Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha and walked up to his room.

Naruto was just a bit pissed off at Kakashi he knew that he was lying about the training he and Sasuke were going to be doing and then he makes him the sole defender of their client as well as not giving him anything to work on at all. If he hadn't got all those scrolls from the Temple he would have been even more pissed and probably stormed into his room to yell at him. Instead he just sighed and headed for bed ignoring his teammates, and they in return ignored him.

 **The Next Day.**

Naruto had got up before the sun along with Tazuna although Naruto did briefly wonder how he did that after drinking so heavily the night before ate a quick meal provided by Tsunami who he thanked for her kindness. And then headed out with Tazuna towards the bridge luckily nothing happened from the house to there. Tazuna started checking the supplies he had while they waited for the other workers to show up Naruto situated himself on top of the small foreman's building which gave him a clear view of Tazuna and the surrounding area. About a half an hour later the workers showed up all fifteen of them which shocked Naruto at the small number although Tazuna only looked a little saddened. For the first hour Naruto watched as the men began to work. After that hour Naruto decided to try and help he created twenty five clones of himself that then ran over to the shocked Tazuna. One of the clones explained that they could help by providing brute labor to move materials as well as do basic building jobs so the experienced workers could focus on the more important and difficult tasks. Tazuna accepted the help with a huge joyful smile and set them to work.

As the clones helped build the bridge Naruto pulled out his new storage scroll and unsealed the contents other then the sword and the Shinigami scrolls he was only going to look at those in total privacy. Looking through the scrolls he found a variety of skills, and jutsus that he was anxious to learn.

All in all he had a total of 13 scrolls from which to learn from although he didn't know what the one scroll was as all it had was a few names written on it and a bunch of empty spaces. He would have to ask his Jiji about it when he got back home. The other scrolls he was able to tell what they were. He had a total of 6 elemental jutsu scrolls one for each of the elements except for wind which he had two different one. Each scroll had four jutsus written on them with various degrees of difficulty. He also had a Taijutsu scroll for a style called Flashing paws style is seemed to combine quick flexible movements with heavy and devastating punches and kicks. The few stances that were depicted reminded him of a cat getting ready to pounce our of the stories his Jiji told him when he was young about the Tiger. He definitely wanted to learn this style it felt like it would fit him well. He also had a Kenjutsu scroll that didn't show any style but some interesting and unique moves that could be performed with a sword. Finally was the scroll that Naruto was going to practice with the Chakra Neutral Jutsu scroll. This scroll held a number of jutsu that didn't require any element to them they were pure chakra. Most of them were Defensive and Supplementary types didn't mean that they weren't useful. He began with the first jutsu on the scroll which was **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Shield** it was a basic defensive technique that allowed you to send out wall of chakra attached to your had or hands that was strong enough to block physical and even some elemental attacks. The down side was that elements like fire and lightning would still cause damage to the user as they had direct contact to the shield. Naruto created a clone to help him with it after having got a working shield up that was about three feet squared. The clone took a kunai and threw it at the barrier it hit the barrier and bounced off. They continued this for a while until Naruto's first shield broke after the fifteenth kunai hit. They then worked on making the barrier bigger as well as stronger. By the lunch break Naruto was able to make a five foot tall by four foot wide shield that could take twenty five kunai hits. Or he could make two smaller shields one on either hand that were two foot squared and could take ten hits each. Naruto dispelled the clones at lunch and was surprised when he the memories of them working on the bridge. As he sorted through the memories he realized he remembered how to do the various jobs that he did as well as remembered the instructions some of the workers gave him to make the clones more efficient. Deciding to keep this quiet for now until he got home to check what this was with his Jiji he began to eat his lunch again prepared by Tsunami, Naruto made sure to thank her again when they returned to the house.

After the lunch break Naruto made another twenty five clones to work on the bridge but he also made two extra ones, one to help him with his training if he needed it and one to go back and spy on Sasuke and Kakashi. He felt wrong about doing it but something told him he was going to need to know what they had been doing, and if he learned something he could use then fantastic. He decided that he had gotten the **Chakra Shield** down good enough for now that he decided to move onto the next move on the scroll. This one was titled **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Echo.** This was a supplementary jutsu that was to help locate enemies when you were either blinded or otherwise sense deprived. Would would send out a shockwave of chakra through your feet into the ground it would disperse in a circle around you until it hit another thing with chakra which it will bounce off of and return to sender. Naruto was interested by this jutsu because of who they would be facing Zabuza had already shown his skill in hiding and attacking from the mist, Naruto immediately started on the jutsu. By the end of the day he was able to get the ring to extend to twenty yards around himself and was able to differentiate the different pings he would get be they his clone or one of Tazuna's workers. He just hoped Zabuza or his accomplice was a natural sensor because with the amount of chakra he was putting out it became very easy to sense and then attack him.

Naruto first dispelled his clones that were working on the bridge happy receiving the knowledge that they helped the bridge progress tremendously. Then with a little bit of worry he dispelled the clone watching Kakashi and Sasuke. After receiving the clones memories he almost exploded in rage but stopped himself as he didn't want to scary or worry Tazuna. Kakashi had shown Sasuke how to walk on water after claiming that it was to advanced for either Sakura or him and then when Sasuke failed to get it down instead of making him practice it again and again he decided to show Sasuke another fire Jutsu. The Jutsu **Fire Style:** **Phoenix Sage Fire** Was the one taught to Sasuke. Well luckily Naruto's clone had been close enough to hear how to do both the water walking and the fire jutsu. Naruto couldn't wait to get a chance to train them and show up both the jerks.

Dinner was again a quiet affair although Naruto couldn't rain in his annoyance at Sasuke and Kakashi as well tonight as before. But after thanking Tsunami and helping her with the dishes Kakashi told them the same thing as last night on what they were going to be doing tomorrow. Naruto just gave a frustrated huff as Kakashi left and went to bed tomorrow he could get more training done at the bridge and hopefully show up Sasuke and leave this mission alive.

 **A/N:** **That's all for now guy next I'm going to update my Naruto/One piece crossovers and then The Ninth Age and then this again all while working on TWHM. Next time will be More training, An Explosion of Emotion and a Strange encounter (Not the one you are thinking of). Please leave me a review if you would like if not thanks for reading until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Training Danger and a Lesson

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of The Shattered Blade sorry for such a long wait but I'm back and writing again as you might know if you follow The Ninth Age. Regardless here is the next chapter of this story and thank you all for waiting for it. The poll for this stories harem is still by the way.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 _Other beings speak- used by you will see._

 **Chapter 3: Training and Danger**

It was the second day of Naruto watching over Tazuna as he worked on the bridge again they had gotten up before the dawn and ate a meal provided by Tsunami whom Naruto again thanked. They waited at the bridge as the worker showed before Naruto made his clones 25 that went and helped Tazuna and the builders another 10 to go down to the water to test out Water Walking and 10 with the original Naruto who went into the small forest area by the bridge, after assuring Tazuna that his clones would be able to let him know if anything happened.

Naruto had his clones practicing the two jutsu he had learned yesterday five on each while he worked on the Jutsu he "borrowed" from Kakashi's teaching of Sasuke. He went through the hand seals and molded the chakra and spat out a cloud of Ash and smoke. He quickly drank from his canteen to get the taste out of his mouth. He was a bit bummed that he couldn't get the jutsu right away but decided to consult the Fire Jutsu scroll he had gotten to see if he could get a better idea on what he did wrong. After a about fifteen minutes of reading he had figured out at his problems.

 _Ok so there is two major things that I have wrong one is probably my chakra affinity I doubt I'm a Fire type but can't be certain until I get back to the village. However I should still be able to perform the technique just with a higher chakra cost I think my problem is I tried to ignite the charka while in my throat and not at the point of release which is my lips. Well lets try it again._

So Naruto went through the hand signs again and tried to perform the jutsu he actually had some success with a call of **Fire Style:** **Phoenix Sage Fire** he spewed forth 2 small baseball sized balls of fire which made it to a tree trunk before fizzling out. Naruto was ecstatic he had done it although no where near perfect he could work with and improve this until it was useful in combat. He smiled as he flew through the handsigns again. And so it went until lunch break when Naruto dispelled his clones although doing so all at once caused him to get a bit of a headache. _Next time I do them in 10s._ The information he went through though made him smile. He himself had been able to get **Fire Style:** **Phoenix Sage Fire** up to 5 fireballs that were able to explode slightly on impact. The **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Shield** had been able to make the large singular shield it was now able to take 30 kunai hits before breaking and the dual smaller shields were also stronger now at 12 kunai hits instead of 10. And they had even been able combined to make a massive chakra shield that was 15 feet high and 20 feet wide to cover a large area although they didn't know how strong it was as it took all five of them to make the shield. The **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Echo** clones had made slight head way but not a lot, the range of the jutsu was now at 30 feet and took less chakra but still enough that a sensor would easily be able to locate him, but progress was progress. The Water walking clones had the least success only being able to kind of float from their ankles on the water and even then only for a few seconds. Naruto decided to send more clones to that particular training next time. Lunch was soon over and as Naruto was going to make his new clones a small group of thugs showed up. the one in front carrying what appeared to be a black bokken stepped forward and spoke in an arrogant and dark tone.

"Alright you no good peasants I'm Suti Ku and I have been instructed by Gato to take over this bridge so if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you run for the hills before I decide that you are resisting." He sneered as he spoke showing yellowed and rotten teeth.

Naruto stepped forward in front of the workers who were afraid and about to run. "No that is not going to happen what is going to happen is that you are going to leave and tell Gato that this bridge is under the protection of Konoha Ninja and that we will defend this bridge and these workers until our last breath. Now leave before I decide you all need an ass kicking."

Suti and his gang of thugs started to laugh "Oh my look at the little squirt playing Ninja that adorable. Fine then kid you want a fight we will happily give you one although we can't promise you will live. Lets get him boys."And with that Suti and his 5 gang members charged towards the builders and Naruto the builders started to panic but Naruto had a plan. He made his favorite cross seal and 15 clones appeared behind him 10 in a line in front of the civilians and 5 directly behind him. The clones already knowing their job went into action. The five behind Naruto ran at a thug each hoping to intercept them and stop them from attacking the civilians. The10 behind flew through handseals and with a collective shout of **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Shield** two large chakra shields sprang from their hands and in front of the workers just covering the bridge from end to end. luckily they got it up in time as 3 of the clones attacking were dispelled by the thugs and they began to attack the shield but their weapons just bounced off of it not even really damaging it.

The clones had been able to take out two of the thugs by stabbing them with Kunai and were now heading for the thugs attacking the shield. Meanwhile the original Naruto had to dodge out of the way as Suti swung down on him with his black bokken which actually clanged against the stone of the bridge. Naruto jumped back getting some distance even as he ran through the seals for **Ninjutsu:** **Chakra Shield** and formed the smaller shield on his right arm as he pulled out a kunai with his left. He did this just in time as Suki was on him and swinging with his bokken Naruto lifted up his shield and was able to block and make the attack go wide. He saw the opening created and swung in with his kunai, but before he could connect Suki sent out a strong kick that launched Naruto away from him. Naruto rolled as best he could with the kick and got back to his feet quickly. Suki charged in again wildly obviously not using any style but just swinging like a wild man with a stick. Naruto got him to abort his attack by throwing his kunai at him causing him to dodge away but it also caused him to lose his footing.

Naruto suddenly got a flash of memories from one of his clones it seems the two clones couldn't take down the other thugs and they were starting to crack through the shield. Naruto had to finish this quickly and decided to take a risk he jumped around Suki until he had all of the thugs in his sight and then with a final leap back flew through the hand seals for his newest Jutsu and shouted out **Fire Style:** **Phoenix Sage Fire**. But as he did this Suki appeared in front of him blocking his vision Naruto though knew he couldn't dodge and cancel the jutsu so instead he pumped even more chakra into the jutsu and unleashed it. The first Fireball shot out of his mouth and was so fast it started to sear a hole into Suki's chest causing him to drop dead the second and third fireball hit the thug closest to the edge of the bridge igniting him. This caused him to panic and fall of the edge of the bridge far into the waters below.. dead. The fourth and fifth one went and hit the other two thugs also igniting them but before they could run or extinguish the flames Naruto threw two Kunai into their necks killing them.

Once the danger had passed and the shield clones dispelled Naruto without saying a word ran over to the edge of the bridge and proceeded to relinquish his hold on the food in his stomach. Tazuna seeing this and feeling bad for the boy instructed his men to take the bodies away making sure to take anything of use from them and get rid of them. He then headed over to Naruto though he went and grabbed the bokken that was used by Suki and brought it with him.

"Those were your first kills weren't they?" Tazuna spoke softly as approached Naruto.

"...Yeah" Naruto whispered as he wiped his mouth of the leftover bile.

"Mind if I offer you some advice?" Tazuna asked not certain what to do exactly in this situation.

"Sure" Naruto again ghosted out of his lips.

"Look at the positive of what you did not the negative. Let me tell you about the man you killed. He was anything but an honorable man. He hurt anyone that got in his way and enjoyed it. If you hadn't done what you did then me and my men would have surely been dead. But because of you we are alive. We now are able to go home to our families and embrace them at least one more time. I'm not going to tell you if what you did was right or wrong it isn't my place to do so but I will tell you this. Once you find something worth fighting for you will be certain and never waiver in a fight or if you must kill again. I'm doing everything here just so I know my family is safe and with that image in mind I continue to work on this bridge even if I'm the last one to do so. So find something like that it doesn't have to be anything amazing or grandiose just something that means everything to you."

Tazuna then handed Naruto the Bokken its black finish seemed to shine slightly.

"Now I think you could use this a lot better then any two bit thug or an old man ever could. Use it and let it remind you of these men not the regret of killing them but of the fact that through them I got to see my daughter and grandchild again.

Naruto shakily took the bokken from Tazuna and looked at it. After a while he nodded and got out some rope and made a knot to hold it on his back at an angle so he could draw it. Naruto was quiet the rest of the work day and didn't do anymore training his did make the clones to help with the construction. The only time he interacted with anyone was when the workers came up to him and all thanked him for saving them which all he did was show a small smile.

 **Tazuna's House that evening**

Tazuna and Naruto had gotten back to the house about an hour ago but Kakashi and the rest of the team wasn't anywhere to be found. Tsunami saw the pained look in Naruto's eyes and discreetly asked her father what happened. Tazuna told her the abbreviated version and uncolorful version of what happened. Tsunami immediately went over to Naruto and took him into her room for about a half an hour where she comforted him as only a mother could do. Then they came out with Naruto looking a bit better and even helped Tsunami prepare dinner.

Then Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura walked in through the front door Sasuke looking tired but with a confident smirk on his face Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha and was looking bored and Sakura looked like she sat on her behind the entire day. Naruto got up to talk to Kakashi about what happened and hopefully get some advice from his sensei. As he stood his new bokken became obvious to his teammate and sensei. Kakashi was surprised but also quickly realized what it meant and didn't like it one bit. Sasuke saw it and narrowed his eyes not liking the idea that the Dobe had something he didn't. Sakura at first didn't notice being to enamored with Sasuke to pay any attention to the Baka, however once she realized what Sasuke was staring at she immediately began running her mouth.

"Baka what are you doing with that! What poor sap did you steal that from you should be ashame-"

But her complaint was cut off by Kakashi putting his hand over her mouth and silencing her with a glare.

However Sasuke stepped forward and decided to make what was already turning into a bad situation much worse.

"Dobe as your superior I here by demand you hand over that Bokken so I may use it to increase my strength seeing as it is wasted on a failure like you." What happened next shocked Sasuke and even Naruto to a certain extent. Tazuna and Tsunami had been at the table as all of this happened but after Sasuke began to speak they had both gotten up and now stood up in front of Naruto covering his as his eyes showed the hurt bubbling below the surface.  
"Kakashi-San you would do best to keep your other students on a tighter leash, If it wasn't for Naruto here my father would have been dead today and you would have failed your _mission_ and because he did what he was supposed to without the support of his _**Team**_ he had to take the lives of three thugs today." Tsunami spoke with heavy venom in her voice knowing that what Naruto had done wasn't easy and could have used the help of his sensei and team who weren't there for him.

Kakashi's demeanor had changed as he heard the statement from Tsunami gone was the Icha-Icha and gone was the laid back attitude.

"Sasuke and Sakura you two are going to sit at the table and be silent I'm going to take Naruto and we are going to discuss what happened but make sure you understand your twos attitude at this moment will be reported to the Hokage and will be punished. Now Naruto lets go."

All of Team seven was struck silent they had never seen their sensei like that ever and it made them shut up and follow his instructions.

Naruto followed Kakashi up into the bedroom where Kakashi simply told Naruto to tell him what happened, and Naruto did he explained how he made clones to help with the bridge and how after lunch they were attacked. How he defended the clients and the workers first how he then engaged the enemy and how through the course of the fight he had been responsible for all of the thugs death. How Tazuna came to him and talked to him and then how he was given the bokken as well as a bag full of various weapons mostly a few long knives but also a pair of brass knuckles and a club.

Naruto just looked towards his sensei not entirely sure how he was going to react especially since he had to basically reveal that he spied on him and Sasuke's training.

" Well that explains who I sensed watching us I thought it was you but the chakra was to low should have thought of the option of a Shadow Clone. Just don't do it again and we will call it even. But how did you get this **Chakra Shield Jutsu** I've never even heard of a jutsu like that before so how did you get it?" Kakashi asked not happy with how Naruto got the one jutsu but also extremely relieved that because of it he didn't lose one of his students.

"Well remember when you blew me off on more training and took Sasuke away? I saw you two the next morning training him in Jutsu and not helping either me or Sakura-Chan. I walked off to blow some steam and eventually found myself and a destroyed old building inside I found a chest with a few scrolls that had survived the decay and one of them had the **Chakra Shield Jutsu.** Please don't take them away from me sensei most of them are just supplementary jutsu and chakra control exercises if you won't train me then I have to learn on my own and this is the only way how.

Kakashi stared at Naruto he could tell that the boy was lying but only slightly so he was telling the truth about something but not everything after thinking it through for a while as well as to mess with Naruto a little longer he made up his mind. "Very well Naruto you can keep and use the scrolls to train but I want to see them when we get back to Konoha so I know exactly what you are learning and how it might effect our teamwork. However you will not be on the Bridge for the next few days as I think you need time to come to terms with what transpired today. So Sasuke, Sakura and myself will take over the guard duty, however I'm sure Tazuna would appreciate it if you made a batch of clones to help through the day like before. Now we will go down and eat dinner and explain the changes to them. Put your bokken at your bedroll and come on down." Kakashi then headed out the door and down the stairs, Naruto put his bokken away but found a piece of paper on the floor on his way out. picking it up he saw that it had writing on it addressed to him.

 _Naruto_

 _I'm sorry I am currently unable to train you during this time. I'm also sorry that you had to kill so soon. If you need to talk about that don't hesitate to come to me. As for the training thing please wait until we are back in Konoha for me to explain I promise I will make it up to you._

 _Kakashi-Sensei_

 _P.S. please destroy this note after reading can't explain until back in Konoha_

Naruto smiled a little at that he felt a little better knowing that his Sensei cared although he was curious as to why he couldn't train him it just made him more determined to get him and his team back home safely. He tore up the note before using what limited understanding he had over fire jutsu to cause it to burn into ash as he headed down for dinner.

 **The Next Morning- Clearing**

Naruto finally was alone and away from others to finally delve into all of the scrolls he got from Renji. However this didn't mean he was slacking on his duties he had made 25 clones to help with the bridge with instruction to dispel at the beginning of lunch so he could send a replacement group. He also had 11 clones at the house with Tsunami and Inari, 10 were hidden around the perimeter watching for anything suspicious while one was visible and helping Tsunami around the house. As he unrolled the scrolls he made groups of clones with five in them to start working on various jutsu. 5 continued to work on water walking. He had another 5 working on **Ninjutsu** **: Chakra Echo** working on making it reach farther, be more accurate and require less chakra. Another 5 continued working on **Ninjutsu** **: Chakra Shield** now focusing more on how to fight while using it as Naruto didn't think that he could make it stronger without first vastly increasing his chakra control. Another 5 was working on a new Jutsu from the Neutral scroll **Ninjutsu** **: Iron Punch** it was a Taijutsu styled attack that required the user to gather chakra under the skin and condense it to strengthen a punch but it had a second part to it once you were able to consistently make the layer you then needed to work on making the Chakra explode from your fist on contact without hurting yourself but causing damage to your opponent. It was an odd jutsu as it didn't require any handsigns just chakra manipulation. He also had another five working on **Fire Style:** **Phoenix Sage Fire** working on improving the number of fireballs as well as how fast and strong they hit. He had 25 working on 5 new jutsu one for each element with 5 on each element but he was going to keep those in his back pocket as he was one not certain he could get them down soon enough as well as two didn't want Sasuke to start demanding he gave them. Finally he was doing an extreme physical workout with stretches and cardio and more. After that he read over the basic swordsmanship scroll he had and started practicing with the bokken basic swings up, down, left, right and diagonals, each 200 times.

This carried on into lunch when he felt the bridge clones dispel. Stopping his workout he dispelled his training clones and could only grin at the progress made. He created the 25 replacement clones for the bridge and then sat down to eat the bento made by Tsunami. After words he didn't more clones no he had something he needed to focus entirely on the scrolls of Shinigami techniques that he was anxious to learn unrolling it he began to read

 _Kido is a form of Shinigami combat based around advanced spells These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kido spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished._

 _The First Kido most Shinigami learn is Hado #1 Sho as it is a basic and easy to learn Hado..._

Naruto just grinned as he read on ready to learn and eager to try out these techniques which had never been seen before.

 **A/N:** All right that is the chapter hopefully you liked it next stories updated will be The Ocean Kage as well as Naruto and the Odd fruit. After that will probably be a long awaited return chapter to TWHM.

Until next time.


End file.
